1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrosurgical apparatus, and more particularly to a bipolar electrosurgical device useable with an endoscope for performing surgery in the gastrointestinal track.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In various surgical procedures carried out in the gastrointestinal track an endoscope may first be introduced through an appropriate body orifice and advanced until its distal end is disposed in the body cavity where the surgery is to take place. Typically, an endoscope will include a fiber-optic light pipe whereby the scene may be illuminated and viewed. A surgical instrument may then be introduced through the endoscope and used to cut or excise the tissue. For example, in cases where gall stones develop to a size where they are unable to pass through the duodenal papilla from the common bile duct, the opening of the papilla may be increased by surgically cutting the sphincter surrounding that opening.
The surgical removal of polyps from the colon may also be performed by passing an appropriate electrosurgical instrument through an endoscope. While a polypectomy snare is commonly employed in this application, smaller, less well developed polyps may be removed using an electrosurgical needle.